Power Rangers: Dawn of the Dragon
by carolinesmith833
Summary: Rita may have been defeated this time, but the young team of Rangers still have obstacles. New dangers that threaten the Rangers and the Crystal, new personal problems, and a new Ranger: all three of which the team must face, with help from each other, in order to stay united and keep Angel Grove safe. (Continuation from the 2017 film)
1. Aftermath

**We probably won't get a sequel for Saban's Power Rangers which I find to be** _ **very**_ **sad! I enjoyed the movie so much and thought they did a great job giving all the characters depth and relatable problems. It seemed very realistic and I was looking forward to a sequel.**

 **Nevertheless, I decided to write a story of what I imagine the sequel would have been like. Please enjoy and let me know how you all are liking it! I will try to update weekly if you guys are really enjoying it!**

* * *

(Jason)

I kicked my feet up, resting them on the seats in front of us to reserve them for any of my team as I carefully scanned the pool of incoming students and parents filling into the gym. My eyes flickered as I searched for any of them and I eventually caught sight of Billy, but by the time I did, my dad pushed my feet off the seats before us, giving me a stern glare. I sat up straight and shot a glance right back.

"There are other people here, Jason," he whispered harshly. "Have some consideration."

I fought the urge to say something back to him and stifled a groan in my throat, shaking my head as I turned back to face the crowd of people coming to the bleachers. I rubbed my tired eyes to help them focus and kept watching the large group of people finding seats.

The 'Angel Grove Alien Attack', as coined by many news sources, was trending nationally. It was the top story across the country and had been since the day after the attack. The attention was bittersweet; a bunch of annoying news people were now in the town, stopping and basically harassing any locals who passed by for inside scoops on the story. I had encountered a few myself and just ignored them. The nice part about all of the attention was we were getting the supplies we needed to rebuild the town and the Power Rangers were national heroes.

It was now the fourth day since the attack on Angel Grove. The attack was on a Thursday and it was now Monday. Rightfully so, school was closed on Friday which meant for a nice little break for me and the others. Zordon was quick to congratulate us on our victory and gave us the day off from any training so that we may be with our families. Saturday, I went to detention. I was a little irritated that we still had to go to detention since school was closed on Friday but it wasn't all too bad. I got to hang out with his team and all we did was clean up some nearby debris at the school. After that, we went to training in which Billy explained what Rita told us to Zordon, about she said there may be more people to come after the Crystal. Zordon confirmed that Rita was telling the truth but assured us that we would do just fine defending it, like we did with Rita. I spent the whole day at the Pit while the rest of the team only stayed for around half. I told them it was just because I wanted some extra practice, but really it was to avoid my dad. Even after everything that has happened with the town, he was still all up in my business. It irked me beyond belief and I figured the less time I spent with him, the better. Then came Sunday, yesterday. Again, we trained and then hung out at Billy's house. I was starting to crave time with them since I felt like I could just be myself around them, which is why I was frantically searching for them at the current moment.

I caught Kimberly already seated with her parents and I gave a small smile on instinct when seeing her. She was to my right and a few rows down, a few empty spots nearby her and her parents. I got up and my mom, who was on my right, looked over to me in confusion.

"Where are you going Jason?" she asked with genuine concern, her eyebrows slanted.

"Just going to sit by a friend if that's cool," I said with a nod in Kim's direction. However, there is no way they could know who I was possibly indicating towards due to the large amount of people in the gym.

My mom gave a small smile and nod, but my dad's voice stopped me from leaving our aisle and heading to Kim.

"Who's this friend?" he asked, although his tone made it sound like this was an interrogation.

"Just a friend," I groaned and quickly came up with a lie to get him off my back. "One of the guys from the team."

"Hmph, that's funny because it looks like most of the team is sitting over _there_ ," he said and I glanced back at him as he motioned to the left. I saw the guys all sitting together on the left side of the bleachers—the complete opposite side of where I nodded. "Who's this friend?"

"A girl I've been talking to, alright?" I admitted and I watched him as he slowly scoured the right half of the bleachers with his eyes, narrowing them as he seemed to hone in on someone. "Don't tell me it's Kimberly Hart you're going over to." I felt my body tense up and swallowed nervously, looking away from him. "She punched a boy in the face, you know."

I subtly looked over to Kim once more, who thankfully didn't see me and was still looking forward. I rolled my eyes and sat back down, shaking my head.

"Just forget it."

"It _was_ her?" My dad hissed but quieted himself when people started looking over. I kept looking forward, towards the podium that the principle, Dr. Yu, was headed to and tried to ignore my dad getting in my face next to me. "Jason-"

"Good morning, good morning," Dr. Yu said. I thanked God that he started talking when he did since it stopped my dad from a lecture about Kim that would only make my blood boil. I knew he didn't like her; he talked bad about her enough.

If he knew how I really felt about her, the feelings I held for her…

"Thank you all for coming in this morning," Dr. Yu continued, interrupting my thoughts. "In light of the recent events, I figured it would be best to have this meeting as soon as possible in order to get things back to normal. First, I would like to say that we will be having school tomorrow." A chorus of groans and one loud boo from near the football team arouse and Dr. Yu quickly spoke again. "I know, I know, you all don't want school. But this week will be focused on you students volunteering. You will go to your homeroom in the morning and your teacher will be explaining what you will be doing. No need to bring backpacks, just be ready to work. Now..." Dr. Yu glanced over a little to his left and I looked to where he looked, seeing two people—-one man and one woman—in navy blue FBI jackets. They came over to the podium as Dr. Yu talked. "In regards to the actual... _attack_...the Governor of California has called in the FBI to help investigate what happened and to help protect the town. Here are Agents Jackson and Arroyo."

No one clapped as the woman went to the podium. I couldn't help but smirk in confusion. She was tiny, about Trini's size, and looked no older than a college student. She had blonde hair and looked nothing like what I pictured of an FBI agent.

"Hello, parents and Angel Grove High School students. I'm Agent Jackson and over there is my colleague, Agent Arroyo. I'm going to briefly explain…"

I eventually zoned her out and looked back to Kim, whose own eyes were wandering and looking around the gym. She seemed to be searching for someone too; maybe me or the other Rangers. Finally, she glanced towards me and caught my eye, giving me a smile to which I returned. I heard Agent Jackson continue to talk and made a motion with my hand, opening it and closing it while mouthing, imitating how Agent Jackson just kept talking and talking and how bored I was. Kimberly giggled and I couldn't help but chuckle a little when I saw her laugh. I felt my dad nudge me and I reluctantly looked back forward to the podium and away from Kim. Now, it was the other agent, Agent Arroyo, who was talking. He looked more of what I thought all agents looked like. Tall, well built, and darker skinned. He was almost intimidating while Agent Jackson seemed friendly.

"To ensure the safety of the members of this town, we will be imposing a curfew," he said and I snapped to attention, my brows furrowing in confusion as I listened. A chorus of groans came again, except this time, it was much louder and came from all areas of the bleachers.

Everyone was unhappy.

"I'm very sorry, but until this situation is cleared up, this is the best way to keep everyone safe since we still don't know what exactly we're dealing with. Finally, I need to bring up the…" Agent Arroyo stopped, looking over to Dr. Yu who said something to him. Agent Arroyo faced us again and spoke into the mic. "The 'Power Rangers.'" I felt my body shift without control and I scooched forward, sitting on the edge of my seat in anticipation. I loved hearing people compliment the Rangers around town and was about to feel more proud hearing the praise come from two FBI agents. "I know you're all very concerned and are wondering who they are and what they'll do next. I can assure you that we will find out who these…'Power Rangers' are and we will figure out what to do with them from there."

My stomach sunk and my mouth opened in both confusion and disappointment. There were a few murmurs in the crowd but I felt myself speak out without control.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked loudly, my brows now wrinkling into a more angry look rather than one of pure confusion. Agent Arroyo looked over in the direction of my voice but not right at me.

"What was that, son?" he asked, looking around to see who spoke up. My mom grabbed my wrist lightly but I shook her off.

"I said 'What's that supposed to mean?'" I repeated, my face cold and stern. Agent Arroyo's face lightened, as if he was amused by my expression, and gave me a smile of what seemed to be reassurance.

"It means that we will do what we need to to make this town safe again," he said ominously. Everyone else seemed to be comforted by that response.

However, I took it as a threat.

It must've shown on my face because Agent Arroyo tilted his head a bit and eyed me for a few more seconds. He then continued his lecture from before I interrupted and I watched him bitterly for the rest of the assembly.

Who was he to threaten the Power Rangers. What they need to make this town safe again? What the hell did that even mean?

The assembly finally ended after what seemed like forever and I reached for my phone in my back pocket just as it did, texting the others.

' _Anyone wanna grab something to eat? Head to the juice bar?'_

' _I am so down,'_ Kim replied instantly and I glanced over to her, seeing her looking to me. I smiled and looked back down to my phone.

' _Same,'_ Trini texted.

' _Anyone need a ride?'_ Kim asked and I quickly turned to my parents.

"I'm gonna get some late breakfast with a few friends," I said and my dad was about to speak, but my mom stopped him by talking first.

"Have fun, honey," she said and I instantly stood up and headed down the steps and across a few aisles, brushing past people and reaching Kimberly. She watched me the entire way and I nodded to the door before she even spoke.

"Let's go," I said and she scoffed.

"Good morning to you too," she joked and said goodbye to her parents before the two of us exited the gym and reached the outside of the school. Billy was waiting for us on the outside and waved frantically once he saw us.

"Jason!" he said loudly and I laughed a little.

"Hey, Billy. You coming to breakfast with us?" I asked and he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he checked his watch. "I can fit that in."

I was about to ask a question as to what he meant, but Trini came up to us and greeted us before I could do so.

"Hey guys," she said and we all nodded to her in response. "Where's Zack?"

"He doesn't come to school, remember?" Kim answered. "I wasn't surprised that he didn't come to the assembly."

"Is he coming to breakfast?" Trini asked and I checked my phone but saw no new messages.

"He hasn't answered. I say we just go now and I can call him in the car," I said. Everyone seemed ok with the decision and we piled into Kim's car. I sat in the front and called Zack as she pulled out of her spot.

I waited patiently as it rang a few times and then heard his voicemail. "Hey Zack, it's Jason," I said after the beep. "We're all headed to the juice bar before training if you wanna come by."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. We all sat in silence, waiting for someone to start conversation. Luckily, before it got super awkward, Trini spoke.

Although I didn't like her chosen topic of conversation.

"Now that we're all alone, can I be the first to ask what the hell were you thinking back in the gym?" She asked rather harshly. I looked back to her, confused.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You challenging that FBI agent like that!" She said adamantly. I sighed a little as I realized what she meant.

"Ok, well…" I said slowly, tilting my head. "You heard the way he talked about us. He made it sound like _we_ are the threat."

"We have to keep a low profile, Jason. Especially now that the FBI is here and there's a curfew."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Kim said, defending me. "It's fine."

"Yeah, it's fine," I repeated. "They won't be expecting the Power Rangers to be a bunch of teenagers."

"We should still be a bit more careful," Billy suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd all be upset at me for speaking up like that so I'm sorry," I said, giving in. That seemed to satisfy Trini and Billy and they both kept quiet about the situation for the rest of the ride.

* * *

(Zack)

I opened the door to the juice bar, searching for my team as soon as I entered. I spotted them sitting at a table near the window and headed over, clutching the newspaper I picked up on the way into the juice bar in my hand.

"What'd I miss at the assembly?" I asked, hands raised in sarcastic wonder as I approached the table. They all looked over and snickered at my mockery.

"Not much," Jason answered and I sat down, flinging the newspaper onto the table, allowing my team to read the title of the front page.

"What's that?" Trini asked and I nodded to it.

"Just look."

They all gazed at it in wonder and, eventually, all of their facial expressions changed to ones of shock. All of them looked up at the same time and exchanged looks with one another as I sat next to Trini, leaning back casually in my seat as they started to comprehend what they just read.

"Isn't it crazy?" I laughed, carefully looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. The place was pretty much empty anyways, aside from two people working behind the counter and an elderly couple seated at the other side of the room.

"I-" Kim scoffed, stammering a bit. "I can't believe the Governor wants to _meet_ us."

"Not _us_ ," I corrected. "The _Power Rangers_." I looked at everyone once more before leaning in towards the table and lowering my voice. "You think we'll get a reward or something from him for saving the town?"

"That doesn't matter," Jason intervened, shaking his head. "It was never about money or some kind of reward, Zack. It was about stopping Rita." He took a sip of his smoothie and lowered his voice as well. "Which is what we did. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "But, still. I think it's pretty cool that he wants to meet us."

"Yeah, maybe in about five years when Rita is finally dealt with," Trini muttered and we all chuckled a little bit at that, except for Billy. He looked up, a bit confused.

"You think it's gonna take that long?" he asked and I couldn't help but release a short scoff.

"She was being sarcastic, Billy," Jason said, patting Billy's shoulder.

"Oh, oh," Billy said, nodding quickly, looking back down at his notebook. "I-I gotcha, I see."

"We won't be able to keep this a secret forever, though," Trini said quietly, resting her elbows on the table. She looked over to me. "The FBI is here."

"What?" I asked in a loud voice accidentally, then leaned back in and lowered it once more. "Why?"

"To help aid with the investigation into Rita and the Power Rangers," she answered and my forehead creased into a half-angry, half-confused expression.

"They're investigating _us_?" I asked harshly, looking to the team. They all just shrugged as confirmation and I felt the blood boil in my body. "Why?"

"Keep. It. Down," Trini said firmly.

"We don't know why," Kim replied in a small voice.

"The Nano Project," Billy said suddenly and we all looked to him. He looked up from his notebook and stared blankly at all of our confused expressions. "What?"

"What's the 'Nano Project,'" I asked with a chuckle of both confusion and amusement at Billy.

"It's this government project where they search for superheros and experiment on them and use their skills to help further America's military and defense," he said quickly and effortlessly. We all continued to stare blankly at him and he shrugged. "I...read it in a government report one time."

"Whatever," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Zack's right," Jason said, which surprised me. He was never one to agree with me, and my shock must've shown on my face because he shrugged. "What? You are. It's not like we're in some Marvel movie. The government doesn't want us for some weird experiments. That Agent Arroyo just wants to show off his power; he's all talk though."

"Agent Arroyo?" I asked, looking to Trini and Kim. They both just shook their heads and waved me off nonchalantly.

"Long story," Kim said.

"Yeah, you would've known if you had _gone to the assembly_ ," Trini hissed, nudging me with a small smile. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You know school isn't exactly my thing."

"So what is your _thing_?" Kim scoffed.

"Long walks on the beach," I joked and they both laughed, Jason containing his amusement to a single chuckle, and Billy not even reacting, instead keeping his head buried in his notebook.

"Funny," Trini said with a sneer and then a smile, which made my smile a little bigger.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please fav/follow/review to lmk how to improve the story or if you want updates quicker!**


	2. Plans

(Kim)

"Remember to not just toss the supplies around like they're a sack of potatoes!" Mr. Kleig, my home room teacher, shouted. "There could be very important things in those packages! Set them down carefully near the designated area."

I heard a girl next to me groan as she lifted a box that was probably half the weight as the one I was carrying no problem. One of the lovely advantages to being a Power Ranger.

Currently, my home room class, along with two other home rooms classes, were working on unloading supplies from incoming federal shipments of food, water, clothes, building materials, and other supplies that became somewhat scarce after the dismantling of the town. It was Wednesday, so this was our second day of doing this, and it was tedious. Although not hard or tiring, it was just boring work and I'd rather be training with my team or doing other things to help the town. Training had been going well the past few days and, yesterday, we were even introduced to our weapons and started to use them. We weren't necessarily _good_ at using them, but that would come with practice.

But instead of practicing my bow and arrow skills, I was spending yet another day unloading supplies given to us and organizing them. To make matters even worse, none of my fellow Rangers were working with me so I had no one to talk to during school hours this entire week; and that was somewhat annoying.

I set my box down and immediately turned back, heading back to the pile of supplies that needed to be moved. I reached for another rather large box, but someone reached for it as I did and I looked to see who it was. To my surprise, Tommy Oliver was giving me a friendly smile. I was a bit shocked and bewildered at first as to why Tommy Oliver, the popular star baseball player of Angel Grove High, was giving me a smile. But then I remembered that I once had a high social status and he knew who I was.

"Allow me," he said, but I smiled back and shook my head.

"It's alright," I said and forced a groan to avoid suspicion as I lifted the box. "I got it." He removed his hands and walked alongside me as I headed over to drop off the box.

"Well then, hello Muscles," he joked with a smirk and I scoffed in return. I headed back over to the pile and he followed close behind, eventually falling back into stride with me. "I like the haircut, by the way."

"Oh," I laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"You sound...confused," Tommy chuckled with an easy smile. I picked up a box and dropped it off, as did Tommy with his.

I headed back to the pile once more, avoiding eye contact with him as I contemplated what he said. Did I really sound confused? I guess that wasn't an entirely false statement. Tommy was absolutely...perfect, for lack of a better word. He was even more handsome than Jason, I thought. His hair cut in a neater fashion than Jason's, his teeth whiter than Jason's, his clothes nicer-a grey sweatshirt with a green camo shirt sticking out from the bottom with ripped jeans and white shoes. Simple but stylish. Tommy was taller, his features more defined…

I stopped myself. I stopped the comparisons and looked back to Tommy, appearing as cool and calm as he appeared.

"Not confused," I said and gave a scoff, raising a brow. I quickly came to realize as to why Tommy was talking to me. It didn't take enhanced Power Rangers abilities to realize when someone was about to ask you on a date. "You sound insecure."

Tommy snorted and slanted his brows, almost looking disappointed in me that I thought he seemed insecure. "Then you need to get your hearing checked," he said and crossed his arms, shrugging. "Although my confidence _might_ take a hit if you turn me down for a movie this Friday."

Bingo, I was correct.

I eyed him carefully, acting as if I was really considering this. Of course, my answer was yes. Tommy was the man of the school, like Jason was, and any girl would be an idiot to turn him down for a date. He didn't have the reputation of a player and wasn't one to date all too often, so why not?

A thought popped into my head, however: Jason.

I always thought I had felt something for him and thought he felt the same, but ever since that night in my room, my feelings have wavered. I still loved him as a friend, but I didn't know if I still had the romantic feelings for him that I once had. I expected him to kiss me in my room that night, but...he didn't. He didn't, he hesitated. That must mean he doesn't have those feelings for me and once I got that through my head, my feelings for him shifted slightly.

"A movie would be fun," I smiled, nodding. Tommy grinned back, his eyes beaming with joy.

"My confidence thanks you," he said and bowed sarcastically.

"Oliver!" Mr. Kleig yelled and Tommy and I both looked to him. "Get back to your class."

"You got it, Andrew," Tommy said back and Mr. Kleig became even more angry that Tommy just called him by his first name. Tommy didn't seem to care and he turned back to me. "Text you later?"

"Sounds good," I said quietly and he gave another million dollar smile before heading back to his home room class. Once he was gone, I turned my back to Mr, Kleig and the other teachers and students and giggled excitedly to myself, unable to contain my excitement for Friday night.

* * *

(Trini)

"How do you even do that?" Zack asked with a laugh of awe, staring at the sword in Jason's hand. Zack morphed while the rest of us leaned against the wall of the Pit and watched. Zack looked up, shouting. "I didn't know we all got swords!"

" _You don't all get swords,_ " Zordon said in reply.

"You just...do it," Jason said with a shrug, his visor disappearing. Zack's did as well and, all of a sudden, a black and purple axe appeared in his hand. I got off the wall and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder with my mouth open in amazement. The weapon was sleek and sharp, like Jason's, and seemed to fit perfectly in Zack's hand as he twirled it effortlessly, laughing loudly while he did so.

"This is _sweet_ ," he chirped, looking to me, Kim, and Billy. "Let's see yours."

I was the first to morph, with Billy and Kim following, and felt two daggers, both a shiny yellow, form in my hands.

"Woah…" I scoffed slowly, looking from my daggers and up to Zack, who frowned.

"How come she gets two?"

"Look!" Billy cheered and we all looked to him, seeing a blue and white staff with blades on the ends in his hands. "I got a lance. Jason, I got a lance!"

"I see it, Billy," Jason said with a little forced laugh and then looked to Kim, nodding at her. "Let's see it."

Kim's visor disappeared as a pink and white bow formed in her hands, Zack eagerly hovering over her shoulder as soon as it did.

"Ok, yours is officially the coolest," Zack smiled with a scoff, but his smile disappeared when he glanced at Kim's back. "Nevermind: you don't even have any arrows for that thing."

Kim instinctively reached for her back and also frowned when she felt no quiver to hold arrows for her bow. She looked to all of us, puzzled as to how she was supposed to use her weapons.

"Try tugging on the string," Billy suggested unsurely and Kim did so, an arrow materializing on the string once she did so.

"There ya go," Jason chuckled, nudging Kim, who gave a laugh back. Zack kept twirling the axe in his hand, facing the open area of the Pit.

"Let's get to it, kids," he said and stopped twirling the axe, gripping it tightly and firmly in his hand as he bellowed out. "Bring on the Putties!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself at Zack's excitement and longing to try out his weapon. To be honest, I was excited too, especially since I didn't know we had these weapons until today when Zordon and Jason told us about them. I exchanged an amused glance with Kim, who smiled but shook her head at Zack, and we both looked back to him. The rocks on the ground rolled together, the simulation Putties beginning to form. I saw Zack tighten the grip on his axe as he charged at the Putties once they formed, swinging recklessly at one right away. I shook my head at his poor form and flinched as a Putty easily landed a punch across his face. Another grabbed him by the throat and held him up with no problem. He swung his legs and groaned as the Putty held him up from the ground and the four of us exchanged annoyed glances.

"I got it," Kim said, raising her bow and pulling her string back, letting an arrow fly at the Putty that had Zack in its grasp. She hit it square in the head and it exploded on impact, causing Zack to fall to the ground and cough out for air. Jason quickly took care of the other Putty after ducking one punch and slashing at it with his sword. His sword disappeared and he held a hand out to Zack, offering him help up. Zack swatted Jason's hand away and got up on his own, rubbing his neck.

"I didn't need the assist," he said bitterly. I could sense the arrogance in his voice and rolled my eyes.

" _Just because you have a weapon doesn't mean you can be careless with your fighting form_ ," Zordon said, reminding Zack. Zack rolled his own eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I get it," he said, his axe disappearing and him holding up a hand in defense. "Save the lecture, please."

"By the way," Jason said, turning to Kim and changing the subject. "Nice shooting, ace."

"Oh," Kim scoffed modestly, waving him off. "Thanks."

"Alrighty," I said, itching to try out my weapon. "My turn."

" _Not so fast_ ," Zordon said. " _Rangers, come to the Command Center._ "

I groaned, feeling my daggers disappear as I demorphed, as did the rest of my team. With reluctance, we all headed to the Command Center and saw Alpha also waiting for us.

"What's up?" Jason asked, crossing his arms as we stood in front of Zordon.

"Our sensors just detected that the Green Coin is on the move...someone found it and has it," Alpha said and I felt my head whip around as I looked to my team with concern. They all did the same as we exchanged worried glances and Kim spoke up.

"Do...do we know who?" she asked and Alpha shook his head.

"No, unfortunately we can't exactly pinpoint it. But I can tell you that whoever has it is at Angel Grove right now."

"What?" I asked, my brows furrowing. "Who would be at school in the evening?"

"Basketball team, wrestling, softball and baseball," Jason said, seeming to be counting the teams in his head. "Maybe even a teacher."

"How do we figure out who has it?" Billy asked, interrupting Jason.

"All you can do is keep an eye out. The Coins were destined to be together so, eventually, fate will help you identify the new Green Ranger," Zordon explained and Zack scoffed.

"So we just sit around and wait while some random person has the Green Coin?" Zack asked and Zordon nodded. Zack scoffed again and lowered his voice. "That doesn't seem like a disaster waiting to happen."

"Unless we don't wait," Jason said and got in front of all of us. "Tomorrow, we'll stay after school and every day after that until we figure out who has it."

"How are we gonna do that, dude? Walk up to everyone and say 'Excuse me, do you by any chance have a Green Coin? Here, let me show you mine, it looks like this. Oh, why do _I_ have one? Well I'm a Power Ranger, y'know, one of the heroes that saved the town.'"

I snorted a little at Zack's sarcasm while Jason remained stoic. He went over to the wall and yanked out a piece of it like it was nothing.

"If they have the coin on them," Jason said and suddenly flung the hunk of metal at Zack, who caught it before it could collide into him. "We'll be able to tell."


End file.
